


Hot Nightwear

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Sleeping Together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur has bought Merlin a nightshirt with the intention to keep him warm at night. At least he thought that was what the shop assistant implied when he was told that this nightshirt was "particularly hot".
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Hot Nightwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> Just for you, I did not spice it up a little XD hope you still like it xP

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was a chilly night in November when Arthur came home late and found Aithusa already in her cradle and Merlin shivering and curled into a tight ball beneath the duvet. The fire was burning in the fireplace but still Merlin looked particularly cold and unhappy. Carefully, Arthur approached the bed.

“Merlin? Are you all right?”

“Hm?” His husband turned his head and gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m… just… cold.” His teeth chattered.

Arthur shook his head. “Oh darling. Why didn’t you put on that cute nightshirt I bought for you last week?”

Merlin threw him a look that was somewhere between confused and annoyed. “I bloody did! Just how warm do you think a short lace shirt without sleeves will keep you?”

“But… the lady in the shop told me it would be hot?”

Merlin slowly raised both eyebrows. “She told you… oh god, Arthur.” He sighed. “Never mind. Just… move your oblivious ass into this bed. Maybe then I’ll finally get a little warmer.”

Arthur obeyed, pulled Merlin into a tight hug and started rubbing his arms until his shivers subsided and he finally felt warm again. “Better?”

Merlin only nodded. “You know that there are other ways to get one warm? Things that got to do with hot nightshirts that let me freeze to death?”

But Arthur only buried his face in Merlin’s hair and closed his eyes. “Yeah, but not tonight. I’m too tired for this now. Night, love.”

“Night,” Merlin grumbled. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed at how this evening had turned out. Still, he could not deny Arthur his Good-Night-Kiss. And when he finally fell asleep in Arthur’s arms, he was maybe not hot, but at least finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
